During FY19, the Rwandan Fellowship Program, the Rwandan host institution was transferred smoothly from the Rwandan Ministry of Health to the University of Global Health Equity, Kigali, Rwanda, under the direction of Professor and Vice Chancellor, Agnes Binagwaho, Md, M(Ped), PhD. This new home for the program is expected to provide a richer research environment and more collaborative research opportunities for Rwandan Fellows upon returning to Rwanda after participating in the fellowship program. For FY19, after a rigorous screening process, the third fellow for the Rwanda Fellowship Program, Dr. Regine Mugeni, was selected and participated in her fellowship training program at NIH between July 2018 July 2019. Dr. Regine Mugeni worked with Dr. Sumner on a research project designed to identify optimal blood screening tests for early detection and prevention of diabetes in Africans. She engaged first-hand with the African immigrant community and recruited people into the study by conducting in-person community health education activities and raising awareness of diabetes prevention and risk factors. Again, after a rigorous screening process, Dr. Arsene F. Hobabagabo has been selected as the FY20 fellow and is participating in his NIH fellowship training from July 2019-July 2020. He will be taking biostatistics work on research analyses, manuscript writing, oral presentations, and clinical training under the supervision of Dr. Anne Sumner, NIDDK.